Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 5
is the fifth episode of selector spread WIXOSS. The episode premiered on November 1st, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' * Mayu * Iona * Fumio Futase *Hitoe Uemura *Rūko Kominato *Chiyori *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Anne *Urith *Tama *Fumio (original) '''Cards * Anne ** Anne, Locus of Miracles ** Anne-First, Creation of the Imagination ** Anne-Second, Value of Excess Knowledge ** Anne-Third, Trusting Oracle ** Anne-Fourth, Blessing of Revelation * Code Maze Triumph * Code Anti Clay * Fallen * Puri, Innocuous Match * Round, Small Shield * Slash Miracle * Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation Synopsis Rūko battles against Fumio, leading to a new revelation for WIXOSS. After battle, Fumio asks a question that brings about a strange feeling to Iona. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with Mayu watching a bunch of shooting star-like objects fly past her window. Mayu notes that it is someone's wish. To her surprise, Mayu then notices a strange star/wish and mentions that it must've escaped her notice. In the darkness of her card, Iona is thinking to herself about how it is impossible for her to grant Rūko's wish, she then thinks that if it is impossible for her to grant the wish, then it is equally impossible to Tama to grant it. Iona then notes that even if it is an impossible wish, Rūko will still try to make into a reality. The scene then switches back to Fumio Futase introducing herself to Rūko, Hitoe, and Chiyori. Rūko exclaims her surprise at this revelation cause they're pretty much the same age. Yuzuki notices that Fumio is wearing a Fujiko Girls' High School uniform, which is presumably an elite private school. Cutting to the chase, Fumio requests a battle with one of them and introduces them to her LRIG, Anne. However, when Rūko and Hitoe object to it despite Chiyori's excitement, Fumio tells them of her shock since she believes that the only reason Selectors would come to contact her was to battle her. Yuzuki then tells Fumio not to judge every Selector by those standards. Unamused, Fumio asks if none of them have a wish they'd want granted. Yuzuki and the others then try to tell Fumio truth about Selector Battles, but she reveals that she already knows the truth behind them. The scene then switches to Urith who is reading one of Fumio's books. After reading out a part of the book, Urith then turns and asks Tama, "The author,.....How much do you think she knows?" However, Tama doesn't respond because she is still pining for Rūko, Urith then calls her a drag. Tama then calls out Rūko's name again. Back in Fumio's apartment, Fumio starts recanting the prizes and punishments for participants in the Selector Battles. Rūko and Hitoe then asks Fumio, why she continues to battle despite knowing everything, which merely amuses her. As Rūko asks her if she knows more about the Selector system than what she wrote in her WIXOSS Novels, Fumio challenges her to a battle, telling her that she'll tell them everything she knows if Rūko wins. As Rūko is hesitant, Chiyori offers to battle herself, but since Chiyori already has two losses, Rūko steps in to battle, pulling out Iona's card. Seeing Iona, Fumio seems to vaguely recognize her, finding her familiar. They both then open up a battlefield. Rūko hesitantly opens the battle with Code Maze Triumph and Code Anti Clay. On her turn, Fumio plays Puri, Innocuous Match and Round, Small Shield and banishes Triumph with Fallen, damaging Iona. Rūko hastily banishes Puri with Slash Miracle, allowing Fumio to add Surrelis, Unresolved Deviation to her hand. As the battle continues, Iona is having difficulty holding back Anne's attacks, however, Fumio notes how Iona is abnormal for an LRIG. Anne agrees adding that she senses something special inside of Iona, however her affinity with Rūko is terrible. Fumio then decides to force special something out of them. After taking another attack, Rūko mutters about how strong her opponents are, causing her to lose heart, which frustrates Iona. Iona then yells at her, saying that, as long as she remains indecisive, Rūko can't save anyone, least of all Tama. Rūko declares that she knows this, but she still wants to help everyone, which causes Iona to yell at her saying that if she truly wants that then she has to find her true self, because in her current state she won't save Tama at all. Hearing this, Rūko finally regains her determination, and she declares a grow while Iona is already at level 4, surprising everyone. Iona grows to the previously unheard-of level 5, and Rūko begins to have fun battling again. Iona ends the battle, and as Rūko thanks her, Iona becomes confused, wondering why she gave that motivating speech to Rūko in the first place. After the battle, Fumio tells Rūko that she had never heard of a Level 5 before and notes that her LRIG is strange. She then asks both Rūko and Iona what she knows about Mayu. Anne clarifies that Fumio already knew about Mayu before Anne met Fumio, and Fumio confesses that she was previously a LRIG, shocking Rūko and the others. Yuzuki then asks Fumio why she became a Selector again after everything that had happened to her, to which Fumio replies that she did it for her Selector, to fulfill the previous Fumio's wish. Fumio then goes to explain that Fumio Futase is not her real name, but a pen name she crafted from a combination of the original Fumio's first name and the name that Fumio gave her, Futase. In a flashback, the original Fumio is seen in her room, with a blue LRIG. The LRIG then states how strange her Selector's reaction is to this talking card situation, having just met, but Fumio admits that she has read a lot of similar stories, so she is not surprised by it. As Fumio introduces herself, the LRIG tells her that she doesn't have a name, so Fumio names her Futase. Fumio was an aspiring novelist, so one day after crafting a story, Futase asks if typing on a computer all day was really fun, Fumio admits that right now it's not fun for her because she has writer's block. Futase then asks her why doesn't she quit, to which Fumio says she can't because she loves the feeling of accomplishment she gets from pouring all of hard effort into a project and getting it done. Fumio then asks Futase if she has any wishes, to which she says that she doesn't anymore, hearing that, Fumio decides to not to pry any further into it. Futase then suggested on multiple occasions that she should look for other Selectors to battle, however, Fumio refuses saying that her dream would be meaningless if she didn't achieve it by herself. She also says it to one Selector in one instance, however, Futase admits that Fumio was lying back then, reasoning that an LRIG wouldn't have appeared to her, if her wish could be granted so easily. Additionally, Fumio shunned interaction with any of her peers, as well as her family, so Futase was her only friend. For a while, Futase was content being with Fumio. Fumio even started to use the name "Fumio Futase" as her pen name, and Futase began earnestly wishing for Fumio's wish to come true. However, pressures began to mount up, including fights between her parents and the rejection of her novel's manuscript, and Fumio inevitably turned to Selector battles to achieve her wish with Futase's support. Fumio was a very skilled Selector, never losing a single battle. When the time came for Fumio to become an Eternal Girl, Futase promised her that she would fulfill Fumio's wish, as Fumio was sucked into the white void. When Futase arrived into Mayu's white room to claim Fumio's body, she found Mayu, mysteriously monologuing about a "Girl of White" and a "Girl of Black." In the present day, Fumio accuses Iona of being the Girl of Black. Mayu is then seen watching in amusement, warning Iona that the Girl of Black can't became the Girl of White because it will stain her very being as gray as ash. Featured Battle Futase vs Rūko Kominato - Rūko Wins Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation